


Forever

by runningonriver



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, It's totally River, Kisses, Sassy River, Sweet, You can tell who wears the pants in this relationship, but seriously, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:45:52
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningonriver/pseuds/runningonriver
Summary: The Doctor and River gonon a trip. River is sassy and the Doctor loves it. Fluff Ensues.





	Forever




End file.
